Territorial Feel
by Resulting Surgery
Summary: Enough with this talk of weddings! On their quest for the Shikon shards, the feudal gang finds much more than they had bargained for. [AU, FLUFFY!] BEWARE: Lots of looove.


DISCLAIMER: I am making money off this, whatchu gon do? JK  
Most adjectives and/or adverbs generated by: Word.

* * *

Author's Note: There are two of us, we are wildly awesome. Flame if you must. Even Dumbledore is flaming now-a-days. +50 cool pts if you get the joke

* * *

It is a truth widely accepted, that a halfbreed in possession of a laptop must be in want of an iPod.

It all started on a universal day in the feudal era in Japan which can be accessed through a electronic well. We find our heroes in search of yet another consistent jewel shard. Inuyasha, however, has an indirect piece of technology, the laptop.

"Inuyasha, is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me?!" said light Kagome.

To which Inuyasha responded in a grave tone, "It's my imperial laptop, bitchy coorporate endorsing whore."

At which point Miroku interjected in a harsh yet melodic voice, "Shut up and sleep with me."

"Biatch, I want an iPod. Bring it to me, you emo whore." Inuyasha demanded environmentally.

"But," Kagome said modestly, "iPods belong to a coorporation. Bill Gates is rich enough. AND, you don't even listen to music."

"Yeah, I do." Inuyasha said carefully as he pulled up Windows Media Player, "and I'm in a punk rock band called Meeningfull Popyoularitea. We sing about the harsh truth of collecting pieces of shattered and high jewels. We're touring with Unfamiliar Lady and Divine Nation next spring. Pre-order your tickets now!"

Miroku said heavily, "I like your body, not so much I like your mind. "

"Shut up," Sango said as she proceeded to slap Miroku in a true manner.

"Well, I still want an iPod and it better be the 16gb one with Hello Kitty on the front or I'm going to murder you in the most painful way I know... DEATH BY ODOR AND PRESENTATION!" Inuyasha screeched.

"Fine, don't get your testicles in a bunch." Kagome said sharply.

"Why didn't you say panties, Kagome?! We in the past now know the correct way your phases are...phrased." Inuyasha said toughly.

"I thought you guys didn't wear developing underwear!" Kagome replied in a literary fashion.

"When will you shut up, and when will we go?" Sang Miroku.

"NOT NOW YOU GEOLOGICAL MONK!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned back to Kagome directly "Well that's just what you think. You see we went shopping the other day at Victoria's Secret and Wal Mart. We found some underwear, and much to Miroku's natural dissapointment we found Sango a bra. :3nod:"

"Did you just say 'Colon three nod colon'?" Kagome asked.

"It's all the rage on Gaia... Where've you been? UNDER A ROCK? BY KAEDE'S HUT? IN THE PAAST?" Inuyasha screeched again.

"Gaia is for n00bs. D: What kind of underwear did you get?" Kagome inquired uncomfortably.

"Ambiguous underwear, duhh. We also got the kind with Hello Kitty on the front that changes color when you wet yourself." Shippo said tenderly.

"Where'd you come from lover?" Inuyasha coo'ed and batted his eyelashes rapidly.

"DID YOU JUST SAY LOVER?!" Kagome asked dryly.

"O' course. It's just a game we play. By the way, Sesshomaru is engaged to a magical beast by the name of Kirara. We've been invited to the wedding seeing as we are in the bride's party and I'm related to the groom. Word." Inuyasha said exceptionally well.

"I'm the Maid of Honor!" said Miroku, "Kirara and I are going dress shopping next week on Tuesday. I'm bringing Sango along in a pet carrier."

"Who's the Best Man?" asked Kagome.

"Jaken, dumb bitch. He's the only man Sesshomaru has ever trusted." answered Inuyasha with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It's all so magical." said Sango with a alert look in her eyes and a perky looking chest.

"Enough with this talk of weddings! We must go find an iPod or I'll gauge your eyes out, slutfaces." Inuyasha said assuming a stance most recognizable by a gay man.

The feudal crew nodded in agreement and made their way to the path that had just emerged because they needed one and there stood Kikyo holding an iPod with Hello Kitty on the cover.

"KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... " Inuyasha yelled as the screen faded slowly yet surely to a color which isn't recognized as a color because in reality it is the lack of color.

---

NEXT TIME ON INUYASHA DO DO DOOO DO DOOOOOOOOO DO DOO DO DO DOOO!  
Will Inuyasha get the iPod from Kikyo? Will Kagome get front row tickets to Inuyasha's concert? Which instrument does Inuyasha play? Will Sesshomaru go through with the wedding? Will Sango do anything productive? Will Miroku find the perfect dress? Will Kirara realize that she and Sesshomaru are different species? I don't know.

* * *

P.S. I won't update until I get 83 reviews ; gomen nasai, domo arigato mr. roboto, domo

P.P.S. boo did i skeerd u


End file.
